1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal shutter and an image display observation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a three-dimensional image display system has been developed, which displays images for right eye and left eye on a screen of display such as a liquid crystal display and makes viewers three-dimensionally recognize the images using three-dimensional eyeglasses. A method to obtain a three-dimensional image includes a time divisional shutter method, for example.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 8-327949 and 9-113864 are examples of related arts.